Sneaking around
by lola0103
Summary: They've been best friends forever now they're 15 and Ally just came back to visit Miami... Will they Still be just friends or will their hormones get the best of them?READ TO FIND OUT - sorry really bad at summaries(had to repost cuz the other one deleted) Review if i should continue! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey... i dont know if you will want to read this or not but i just came up with this and wanted to upload it, please review and tell me if i should or if i shouldn't continue... it will have M rated stuff later ;) :)**_

Sneaking around…

Trish and Ally were sat in the park talking about their crushes and news all together because they hadn't seen each other in 4 years

''Do you still like him'' Asked Trish to Ally

''I really don't know I think I might do a little'' Said Ally blushing a little

''But I thought you actually liked Eliot'' Said Trish

''I don't know if I like him anymore because the chances of me and him together are 1 in a million'' Said Lauma shrugging

''Besides I don't know if I actually liked him at all… The whole time I was in L.A I kept on thinking about the last time me and him actually talked and I will never forget when he just came up to me just before the day that I went to L.A and said if I knew when the week actually started in L.A'' Said ally blushing

**_~Flashback~_**

''Hey Ally'' Said Austin

''Oh heey!'' Said Ally blushing a little

''Do you know when the week starts in L.A?'' Said Austin

''I don't know uhmm… Monday?'' Said Ally with a giggle and blushed a little more guessing she wasn't right

''Uhmm… Close!'' Said Austin Laughing a little and Ally could see him blushing a little

''Okay when then?'' Said Ally blushing a little

''Sunday, and besides do you want to go to the lake when we're home? It is ur last day so I just thought-'' and he was Cut off

''yea, I'd love to'' Said Ally blushing and smiling

''Cool, I'll go to ur house by 3?'' Said Austin obviously relieved that Ally said yes

''okay'' Said Ally blushing a lot harder and smiled

''see ya then''

After a few hours (still in flashback)

''Hey'' Said Austin as Ally opened the door

''Hey'' Said Ally

''Mum said I have to be home at least at seven to finish packing'' Said Ally shrugging

''Okay'' Said Austin looking a bit sadder when Ally said packing

''everything okay?'' Said Ally seeing one of her best friends and her crushes a bit sad

''Uhmm… Yea should we go?'' said Austin blushing a little

''Okay!'' Said Ally and smiled and while they were walking to the lake they just talked about their lives and things and when they were at the lake Ally took off her shirt and skirts and had a bikini on and ran in the lake

''you coming? The water is soo warm today'' Said Ally giggling

''Yea im coming'' Said Austin taking off his shorts and t-shirt and ran in the lake and joined Ally

''It is warm today'' Said Austin blushing a little

''ha you thought I was lying I wouldn't be in this water if it was freezing would I'' Said Ally trying to keep a straight face but failing

''Okay… I just thought that since all those times you tricked me and I tricked you, you were joking about the water'' Said Austin chuckling

''I wish you didn't have to leave…''Said Austin his smile fading a little bit while going closer to Ally

''I don't really want to move but jobs and stuff'' Said Ally getting a little bit sadder

''Yea I'll miss you'' Said Austin getting a little closer to Ally and his smile fading a little

'' You'll miss me? Why?'' Said Ally

'' Well we are kinda best friends and we talk all the time… Why did you think that I won't miss you?'' Said Austin getting even closer

''Well, yea but we will be able to talk all the time just online, and I just thought no one other than Trish would miss me much'' Said Ally thinking about the friends she has and about her real friends and just her miserable life in all and letting a tear drop fall down her cheek

''Well that's not true many people will miss you…heey don't cry… Everything will be alright'' Said Austin and smiled and hugged Ally while ally started smiling again

''you remember the story that our mums keep telling? About the one when we were little about r 2 years old and you came to visit me without telling your mum or anyone and you walked all the way over the streets and you told my mum and dad that you had told your mum but she was looking all over you but it turned out you were visiting me'' Said Ally blushing and laughing

''Yea'' Said Austin also blushing and laughing

''I wish we could go back to those times and I wouldn't have to move or anything we could just be happy playing around each day'' said Ally

''Me too, because I will miss you the most even more than Trish because I won't be able to go online much because of the running and things like that but I will miss you because I won't be able to talk to you as much'' Said Austin and seeing another tear drop fall down Ally's cheek

''Come on let's get out of the water and talk then! Don't cry'' Said Austin and got a little sadder and hugged Ally and felt a hug back and smiled

''Okay! I'll race you!'' Said Ally giggling

''Now there's the girl I know and love'' Said Austin and laughed and started swimming to the shore after a few seconds they were at the shore and sat down on the beach sand that the owner of that corner of the lake had put in but Ally and her brothers and Ally's friends were allowed to go swim there because they didn't litter and no one else really went swimming there except for them

''I don't want to go to L.A because I don't know anyone there my mum and dad kinda think that it will be better there but I don't because their lessons are easier and there's nothing fun for kids to do…'' Said Ally getting even sadder

''I know Miami won't be the same without you…'' Said Austin

''I'll miss you'' Said Ally hugging Austin and closing her eyes so that she doesn't cry

''I'll miss you too'' Said Austin also closing his eyes but not for the same reason

''I can't believe im going to be in L.A tomorrow…'' Said Ally lying on the sand

''it really won't be the same without you because like every time one of us is bored I go to ur house or you come to mine to do something fun… but now we won't be able to… because you will be miles away…'' Said Austin and saw Ally tearing up a little bit again and hugged her and when they came back from the hug they looked into each other's eyes started slowly leaning in and their lips touched and they both felt fireworks go off… when they pulled away they were both looking at each other with ''what just happened'' faces and Ally was first to break the silence

''uhmm…I Kinda liked that''

''uhmmm….. me too…'' Said Austin and blushed as well

''Okay!'' Said Ally blushing even harder

''yeaa…'' Said Austin

''should we go in the water again?'' Said Ally still blushing and changing the subject

''Okay!'' Said Austin smiling but still blushing

~Back to the present~

''ALLLLLLLLLLYY'' Screamed Trish

''Yea?'' Said Ally blushing and turned around and said

''Ohh what happened?'' Said Ally

''I think you spaced out…'' Said Trish giggling,

''Was it about him?'' Said Trish pointing behind Ally, She turned around and saw that a few meters away was one of her best friends and her crush

''Heey'' Said Austin coming up to Ally and Trish and Ally blushed because she had never told anyone about their kiss

''haai'' said both of the girls

''how long are you back for?'' Said Austin blushing a little

''two weeks…'' Said Ally blushing but shrugged

''I wish it was for longer'' Said Trish

''me too'' Said Austin

''me three, but jobs and stuff…'' Said Ally and Trish looked at her watch ''Hey do you want to like take lots of pictures on Friday(today's wednesday) and all of us hanging out together so when one of us feels down or something we can look at the pictures no matter how far away we are from each other and like make it a tradition that whenever you come back from L.A we take pictures as much as we can and as fun as we can and just have fun doing it? '' Said Austin smiling

''Yea that would be fun how about on friday we meet at the lake?'' said Trish

''Yea that would be soo much fun!'' responded Ally

''I've got to go, my job started 2h ago…'' said Trish getting up and going down the street

''Bye'' Said Ally and Austin and laughed

''why did she just go off like that? Cuz I've never seen her walk to her job so quickly'' asked Austin

''I don't know'' said Ally blushing

''so how you've been?'' Said Austin

''fine but don't really like L.A it was better here'' said Ally looking around and putting her arms in her jean pockets as she was getting up

''Do you wanna go for a walk?'' Said Ally and Austin at the same time

''sure I guess we had the same idea anyway'' Said Austin laughing

''yea'' said Ally laughing as well

**_~after a few minutes~_**

**...**

**A/N okay as i said at the top Review and tell me if i should update it or not, cuz i've written quite alot for this story just tell me if i should continue! =] lolaxox! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Heey ppl so i guess a few of you enjoyed the 1st chapter and i hope you enjoy this one too! Review and tell me if i should continue!:)**_

**_~after a few minutes~_**

''I know I wish I could turn back time and just live here again, because it was way better here than it could ever be in L.A…Although i did meet some celebrities but still it's better here'' said Ally shrugging

''yea I wish that all the time as well that I could turn back time to when we were little and playing around all the time'' Said Austin and Ally giggled

''It's like we have the same ideas all the time'' Said Ally and Austin walked in front of Ally and stopped walking and so did Ally

''I really missed you and I couldn't stop thinking about you at all'' said Austin leaning in

''I know I really missed you too and I couldn't stop thinking about you either'' Said Ally leaning in even closer and as they leaned in closer and closer their lips touched and the kissed for a few seconds and Austin said;

''Do you know why we kiss, pray, dream or cry with our eyes closed?'' he said

''Why?'' Said Ally blushing still in Austin's arms looking up to meet his eyes

''Because the most beautiful things in life aren't seen but felt by the heart…'' said Austin smiling and kissing Ally again they kissed for a minute or two and Ally said

''That's so sweet, but im scared that when I go back to L.A again you'll forget about me if I don't come back next year…'' Said Ally her smile fading and a tear falling down her cheek so she looked down and Austin pulled her head up to meet his eyes so that she knows that he's saying the truth

'Ally, I will never forget about you… I love you… And I could never forget you, even if you don't come back next year I will still love you…It's been 4 years since that last time we saw each other, and my feeling's still haven't changed '' said Austin blushing just now noticing what he said

''and I promise I could never forget about you either, the whole time I was in L.A I was wondering about how you were doing and if you still have the running competitions all the time and still practicing a few instrument's and maybe still writing a new song, even though you think you can't write I think you still can, you just need an inspiration…Once I just found myself blushing and my friend Cassidy started laughing because she thought I was looking at a different guy and blushing because he sometimes talk's to me, but I…Love you and I just couldn't – '' she was cut off by soft lips pressing on hers and after a few seconds Ally said

''that's such a nice way of making me shut up…'' she said blushing

''I know so you should ramble on more often'' said Austin blushing

''Do you want to go to the lake today?'' said Ally

''Yea that would be soo much fun'' said Austin

'' should I meet you at your house?'' Said Austin

''okay'' said Ally giving another kiss to Austin and they both walked away hand in hand

~After an Hour~

''Hey'' said Ally as she opened the door (she was wearing purple mini shorts, a yellow crop top and yellow and purple stripes, I will also put the link's to the clothing at the end of the chapter! :) so you can check out what it would look like)

''Wow… I mean hey'' Said Austin starting to laugh and so did Ally

''Well I guess you like it'' said Ally blushing and looking down at what she was wearing

''yea it's cool'' said Austin and Ally giggled

''I got this in L.A'' said Ally blushing

''cool, you've got style and u know my favourite colours'' Said Austin blushing and laughing at the same time and Ally started laughing too

''cool, I just thought that this would look good when I came here'' Said Ally blushing

'' okay let's go to the lake'' Said Austin

''okay'' said Ally

**~after about 10 minutes~**

Ally was about to take off her top and shorts and go in the lake but Austin stopped her

''I thought we could have something to eat first'' Said Austin blushing and saw Ally blushing too

''Okay, I don't mind'' said Ally as put the bag on the grass and pulled out a blanket and covered a bit off the grass with a blanket for them to sit on and pulled out strawberries with whipped cream and crisps and some orange juice drinks

''you basically know my main diet'' Said Ally laughing and blushed

''I thought you would like this'' said Austin

'' and I brought something fun for us to do'' said Ally getting a bag of water balloons out of her bag

''cool'' said Austin and sat down and Ally sat next to him and the food was in the middle, Austin picked up one of the strawberries and covered it with whipped cream and put it in Ally's mouth and smiled as he looked at her eating it and when she was finished he kissed her and when they broke the kiss ally took the can of whipped cream and put some whip cream in Austin's mouth and they kissed and Ally started smiling throughout the kiss as one or another were putting something in one's mouth and kissing them, as they only had crisps left they thought they'd break the game and do something else

''This was fun'' Said Ally wiping her face a little because of the whipping cream that was on her face

''Yea'' Said Austin laughing and also wiping his face because of the whipping cream that was over his face

''is it all off?'' asked Ally

''wait you got some here'' said Austin kissing her lips

'' I got it off'' said Austin laughing and so was Ally

''thank you'' said Ally laughing

''do you wanna go swimming now or should we have a water balloon fight?'' Said Austin

''water balloon fight'' said Ally laughing as she was getting up

''okay I wanted to do the same thing'' said Austin laughing as Ally was taking off her shirt and shorts so that they wouldn't get wet and had a purple and black bikini on

''I just love your colour scheme'' said Austin laughing a little and Ally blushed

''thanks'' Mumbled Ally

''okay let's get started'' said Austin grabbing a water balloon

''okay'' said Ally grabbing a few water balloons so that she doesn't have to go back again and Austin backed up 3 big steps and threw a water balloon at Ally as she shot one right back at him little did they know that Trish was in the bushes near them taking photos of everything they did and she thought of sending it to Ally afterwards. After many balloons exploding on each other they still had a balloon in hand and they walked closer and closer to each other so that they could shoot it and get it right they didn't even notice that they were only a few millimetres apart, and as Ally looked up at Austin she blushed and he kissed her and Trish got the image perfect it looked even more amazing since the sunset with a lake was behind them and they were hand in hand and kissing which looked just perfect, they kissed for about 2 minutes not even noticing that Trish was taking photos of them and then ran off as quickly as she could when she remembered that now she is 4h late for work that and she didn't want her friends catch her sneaking around and taking photos of them while they are kissing. When they stopped kissing they just looked at each other and smiled slightly blushing and a hot tear ran down Ally's cheek

''Why are you crying?'' said Austin wiping the tear of Ally's cheek

''because, I know that I won't be able to feel this or have this much fun after 2 weeks…''said Ally another tear going down her cheek and then she found herself starting to sit down and she rolled her knees to her chin so that he won't see her crying but warm arms wrapped around her and his soft lips whispered in her ear;

''we will always have fun no matter how far we are…''

''L.A is no fun anymore because people talk behind my back and keep on making fun of me Like calling me a nerd and stuff and as much as I try to ignore them it's hard when they just start bullying you but I don't tell any of this to my parents because I know all they are going to say is for me to ignore them because they can't do anything about it anyway… I wish you were there with me… I mean I know I have Cassidy but you're a true friend and Cassidy can be very bitchy at some point and although she tries to protect me I know that she sorta doesn't want to i guess she's a bit like Trish, but if Trish knew about the fact that people bully me then she wouldn't just tell them to stop, she would come with me to L.A and kick their asses'' Ally told him and wrapped her arms around him and looked at him as he wiped her tears off

''and now you probably think that im a noob since I just started to cry for such a silly reason'' said Ally looking down

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N i don't know if i should continue, i mean these 2 chapters are boring but the one's after it should start getting more fun, but plz tell me if i should or if i shouldn't continue it?! if i get 3+ review's saying i should continue i will :) So it's up to u ppl:) Review and tell me what you think ;) byee! c u next time! LolaXox oh and i almost forgot, here are the links to what Ally was wearing ;) **

**The crop top- . /search?q=purple+mini+shorts,+a+yellow+crop+top+and+yellow+flip+flops&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=7wceUri3OaTT0QWggYGQDQ&biw=1280&bih=699&sei=PA8eUrPtDPK10QXP6YHACg#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=TjacoYACvLHvJM%3A%3B0-M3rGviG2qVxM%3Bhttps%253A%25 2F% .com%252Faa%252F7852a828-146a-47e8-90ee-c8579a5580 bb_ %3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252Fseller%252Ffrockingandrolling%3B255%3B370 **

**The short's- . /imgres?um=1&sa=N&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=699&tbm=isch&tbnid=6TcGy6_pMHZxYM:&imgrefurl= stores/high-waisted-yellow-purple-dyed-shorts-w-la ce-pocket, &docid=PBPCh3i6QmnFRM&imgurl= uploads/201209/07/hi/high-waisted%252520yellow%252 520purple%252520dyed%252520shorts%252520w%252520la ce% &w=570&h=426&ei=9AceUuDUEsqO0AXe84DYDw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:60,s:0,i:271&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=167&tbnw=221&start=48&ndsp=29&tx=77&ty=32  
**

**The flip flops- . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=699&tbm=isch&tbnid=cIAxmVM00qHBjM:&imgrefurl= yellow%2Bflipflops&docid=8xLZByS4AYoOJM&itg=1&imgurl= yellow_and_pink_stripes_flip_flops-rd6cf55ddd83640 9c8f1db824e63672c8_wygny_8byvr_ &w=324&h=324&ei=WggeUvedLOWx0QXDvYHQCA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:16,s:0,i:128&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=179&tbnw=191&start=13&ndsp=25&tx=148&ty=82**

**and the black and purple bikini- . /search?gs_rn=25&gs_ri=psy-ab&tok=JiMcUGSRujUYfNR-3sWLiQ&cp=9&gs_id=10&xhr=t&q=a+crop+top&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.51156542,d.d2k&biw=1280&bih=699&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=6A4eUs31BYeS0QWsm4GwDA#fp=8054e357e889bf47&hl=en&q=purple+and+black+bikini&spell=1&tbm=isch&um=1&facrc=_&imgrc=7JGWfKDETAmXIM%3A%3BK04j_3to9BXjM%3Bhttp%253A%252F % .com%252Fcgi%252Fimg-thing% %253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D37277536%3Bhtt p%253A%252F% .com%252Fmissoni_purple_black_bikini%252Fthing%253 Fid%253D37277536%3B300%3B300 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N heey ppl okay 2 people reviewed and said they loved the story, soo thank you IloveR5Raura and Ausslylover42 oh and i forgot to say this for the other chapters but sadly i do not own Austin and Ally(sadly... And if i did then they would be together Ages ago ;) :D ) or anything else i might mention in this story, except the plot :) so hope you enjoy this chapter:))**_

_''and now you probably think that im a noob since I just started to cry for such a silly reason'' said Ally_

''I don't, I know how it feels when your new and no one likes you or talks to you '' said Austin wiping Ally's tears of her face and she just stopped crying

''well at least there is one person who understands me'' Mumbled Ally hugging Austin again and he hugged back and when they came back from the hug and kissed and this time they lied down for the kiss so that it would be easier, they kissed for about 5 minutes and they hadn't even noticed that it had already gone dark so Ally got dressed and Austin put his shirt back on and they gathered their stuff and started walking home and before they were in front of Austin's house he pulled Ally behind a tree so that her brothers or parents wouldn't see them and hugged her

'' I understand you because we have been best friends for ever and always will be except now we have grown up so we carried our relationship further and I… Love you and I will never ever forget this summer because we were together'' said Austin

''I...love you too'' said Ally blushing. Austin kissed Ally on the lips and again the kiss was about a minute long and they didn't want to let each other go and they just wanted to be together for ever and never move from the position they were in so Ally kissed Austin again and they kissed and didn't stop but then Ally's phone went off and while they were kissing She pulled out her phone out of her shorts pocket and saw that her mum was calling her so she had to break the kiss so she won't hear them kissing in the background

''mum'' she whispered and Austin nodded still holding Ally in his hands as she giggled

''yea mum?'' she said as she accepted the call

''yea okay… I'll be home in about 5-10 minutes'' she said and winked at Austin and blushed and so did he

''yea mum'' she said as she closed her phone and put it in her pocket again

''mum told me that I have to be home in at least 30 minutes'' she told him and his phone went off as well as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket he said

''Mum as well'' he said

''yea okay mum I'll be home in about 20 minutes'' he said and winked at Ally and when he closed his phone and put it in his pocket he hugged her again and said

''my mum wants me to go to your place because our parents are hanging out and might go to a club or something so she wants me to stay over at your place and she figured It would be fine since we are ''best friends'' except we're more than that now, but at least I will get more time to spend with you'' he said and saw Ally blushing and he kissed her this time they didn't even care that Austin's little sister had walked past because she was probably gone to the lake to check where they were but she didn't even notice them kissing and when they broke the kiss, which was after about 4 minutes they took a little shortcut and started walking towards his little sister so that she won't notice that they were together behind the big tree, Kissing and when they walked up to her they didn't even notice that they were still hand in hand until she asked them

''Why are you holding each other's hands?''

''Uhmm… because my hand got cold so he offered to warm it up'' Ally said quickly releasing the hand knowing that his little sister would believe them

''Why are your lips a bit shiny'' Kristians little sister asked him pointing up to his lips

''uhmm… I put lip balm on'' he told her when he couldn't think of anything better

''okay'' she told him and skipped in front of them and Austin kissed Ally quickly and whispered in her ear

''Actually I offered to warm your lips up too'' Austin whispered in Ally's ear as she blushed and wrapped one of her arms around him and he did the same thing and they weren't even a centimetre apart from each other, because they were so close and when Austin's little sister Olivia(Livvy for short) looked at them she quickly asked

''Why have you two wrapped your arms around each other?''

''because I got cold and he said he'd warm me up so he wrapped his arms around me'' said Ally and when Olivia turned around Ally whispered in his ear

''do you want to kiss for a few minutes?''

''my sister will tell us off'' he responded

''not when I have a little plan'' Ally Replied

''well then I would love to kiss you again'' he told her and she blushed

'Livvy we'll be right back I forgot my camera at the lake tell my mum and yours that me and Austin will be home in about 10 minutes okay?'' Ally kneeled so that she would be the same height as Livvy, and she nodded and ran home quickly

''okay I think we have about 5 minutes kissing time and about 5 minutes to get home'' Ally said smiling and blushed a little

''I'm fine with that because I also think that we will have time to sneak off at night'' Austin said as he pulled Ally behind a bush so no one would see them and they both sat down and Austin kissed Ally's warm lips that he just couldn't get enough of and they sat there for about 5minutes but when they opened their eyes they noticed that Austin was on top of Ally just propped himself on his elbow's so he wouldn't squish Ally

''Okay so should we sneak off at night? Because I think we have to go to your house now but I still want to kiss you'' said Austin and saw Ally blushing

''Yea but let's walk quickly or we won't be even allowed to be together tonight because our parents will re-think the whole club thing'' she told him and quickly gave him a kiss and they started walking to Ally's house hand in hand and when they were about to cross the street they saw Ally's brother and a friend of his looking at them and they noticed that they were still hand-in-hand and blushed and quickly took their hands apart and laughed so that no one would notice and when they walked over the street Her brother and his friend came up to us (his friend is Also 15 years old) and he asked Austin

''Do you know all of Ally's secrets?''

''Yea, why?'' responded Austin

''Do you know who she fancies?'' Asked Dez (he's 16 -Ally's brother)

''Uhmmm… no'' said Austin blushing

''Why are you asking him questions about me?'' Ally asked

''Because I want to know so that I can tell your best friend who asked me'' Dez said

'' yea right the only time my friends talk to you is to take the mick out of you'' said Ally laughing and Austin started laughing too

''let's go, our mums called us about an hour ago'' Said Ally blushing and winking at Austin and they both started laughing and walked off to Ally's house

''I don't get it why are they friends and act as if they know what the other is talking about? They are boy and girl it's like she doesn't even notice me anymore'' Said Dallas (Dez's friend)

''She will I just need to get her to tell me who she fancies'' Said Dez

''but why?'' said Dallas

''because then we can know if she likes u or not and how you could get her'' Said Dez

''Oh okay!'' exclaimed Dallas

**_With Austin and Ally_**

''Why do you think that Dez was asking me about who you fancy?'' asked Austin

''it might be because Dallas fancies me'' said Ally

''do you like him back?'' asked Austin

''no I love you, if I did wouldn't I be next to him not sneaking around kissing you'' Said Ally blushing and giggled a little walking to the front door and as she was about to walk in Austin pulled her and Austin told Ally to follow him and after a minute of running

''Wow you've gotten better at running'' said Austin

''so have you'' said Ally and they both laughed

''Why are we here?'' Said Ally looking around and it was one of their old tree house's

''because look at the view'' said Austin making her climb up and pulled her next to the window and they sat down and looked out as Ally put her head on Austin's shoulder and they both looked out at the sky and sighed and laughed and when they looked at each other again they both started kissing again but this time it didn't last as long because they remembered that they had to get to Ally's house so they quickly gave each other another kiss and climbed down and ran back to the door but it looked like Austin was pulling Ally but actually they made it look like that because they wanted to hold hands but didn't want anyone to find out that they were a couple and when they got to the door Austin looked around and gave a little kiss on Ally's lips quickly and Ally opened the doors and walked in the kitchen with Austin next to her and started laughing and so did Austin knowing why she started laughing

''Finally you came home we asked you to come home about 40-50 minutes ago'' Said Ally's mum

**_To be continued... ;) :D _**

**_Review and tell me if you want more! hope you enjoyed this chapter (sorry if i misspeled something;) )_**


	4. Sorry

**... Please read ;) **

**Hey people im really sorry but i wont be updating alot anymore... Im really really sorry... But If anyone has ideas for how to continue this story... then PM me... I dont really have time to update anymore cuz of school and now i have LOADS of homework... i got 20 pieces of hw to do this week and i just dont have time to really write a story... I might update it later on cuz i do have some ideas just have no time... I hope u ppl understand and Thank you for all that supported me ****_I WILL CONTINUE IT LATER MAYBE WHEN I HAVE SCHOOL BREAK_****_ (_****dont worry... my school break start's sometime in october) I'm Really greatful for those who really supported this story and i will. If you PM me before 18th october with a great idea for the next chapter, then i might even give you the story... but u will have to wait for a month for a new chapter... and i mean it's not like i dont have anymore ideas im just really busy And again.. thanks to all that are supporting me! Remember to PM me with a good idea (or you can just write it in the review :)**

**Im really sorry... - Lola0103**


	5. a Quick upload!:) read it!

_**Hey sorry, this is a quick authors note but plz read!:) **_

sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've just had a lot goin on... I already had my History half GCSE although i got an A* it took me FOREVER to learn. and im also gonna apply for the Short course GCSE DT so im really really sorry i havent updated school's just been a bit tough. But for the people that have PM'd me im really grateful for your support! :) and if it weren't for you i would have already ditched this story... But yeah what i came here to say was that I'm going to update tommorow if i have time. Cuz i've already write a little bit i just need to post it so Tommorow when i get home from school ll update. And also please Review! im in a really good mood right now! cuz my grandma might be coming to England! :) (as you might of guessed im not from england) ! so yeah Big thanks and Review the story

**Just to sum it up if you didnt read all that ;) ^^^ cuz i dont usually read A/N that long either ;D **

I've had a lot goin on at school, and i've been pretty busy... but i will update tommorow when i get home if i can! and Review! :)

Love you all- Lola xxx :D

**P.S I recommend, while you're waiting for the new episode of Austin and Ally you watch Kickin' It it's also a pretty good show but not as popular althohugh i like it! :)**

**Here's the summary (it may sound boring but it's better than you think) ;) **

** Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image the local Bobby Wasabi Crew and their sensei Rudy enlist new kid Jack as a member and to teach them about life, karate and friendship. **

**Leo howard and Olivia holt are one of the main characters ;) kay now really **


	6. Chapter 4!

_**Hey! and thank's to the people that still follow this story! :) im really sorry i havent updated in ages But Here's a New chapter! Thanks everyone! i made this chapter as long as i possibly could to make up for the time i didnt upload for you guys, but Enjoy! **_

''sorry mum, we got too caught up swimming and then we had to – '' Ally said and she was glad she got cut off

''Okay, okay I'm glad you had fun but me, your dad, Mimi and mike are going out today so you will have to stay together tonight and also babysit Austin's little sister'' Penny (ally's mum) said

''Okay no problem, go and have fun you guys'' said Ally hugging her mum quickly and told her

''I'll go blow up the bed's where me and Austin will sleep and Livvy can sleep in my bed'' Said Ally

''Awwh your so nice'' Said Mimi

''Yea…'' said Austin blushing and started laughing and so did Ally and their mums just looked at them and thought that they were a bit weird

''what are you laughing about?'' said Ally's mum

''No reason'' said Ally and pulled Austin in her room but still heard her mum say

''I am so glad that they are best friends it's not easy for her in L.A, many people tell her to go die and things like that and im just glad that she has friends like Austin who can make her laugh and forget about her problems.'' And Ally smiled and thought –It is good to have friends like him when in reality my life is just going down since so many people don't like me and tell me to go and die, and I know that if I die there are only a few people who would care, my family and my real friends (and i only have about 3-Austin,Trish and Cassidy ) she smiled that there is actually one person who makes me forget all my problems and can make me laugh at any moment-and that person's name is Austin Monica Moon

As they walked into Ally's room she got out the 2 single blow up beds and they blowed them up in about 10 minutes they blowed them up slowly because they were talking about how they were doing and what happened in the 4 years that they were apart and when they were done they sat on Ally's bed and just sat there awkwardly and probably both of them wanted to do the same thing and when Austin was about to lean in Ally said

''Wait'' as she got up and walked to her closet and opened the door a camera fell out of the doors and they both laughed as they looked over the footage and then they deleted about what they were saying and doing and recorded them saying;

''Well Dallas and Dez you were very smart but not as smart as us'' Said Ally

''Yea you could've thought of a better place to put a camera… like you haven't done that before'' Said Austin and started laughing

''If you want to know any of my secrets… Get away cuz your never gonna get to know them'' Said Ally and high fived Austin and turned off the camera and they just both started laughing and when they accidentally fell on top of each other they stopped laughing and Austin was on top and he was holding himself up by his elbows so he won't fall on top of Ally and he just leaned in and kissed her on her soft lips As Ally kissed right back. After a minute or two they broke the kiss and Ally said

''do you know why im going to allow Livvy sleep on the bottom bunk in my bed?''

''why'' Said Austin still looking lost in Ally's eyes

''Because then we can sneak up on the top bunk…'' Said Ally and blushed and so did Austin

''Well that's good'' said Austin

''I know and also I have something for us to do at night…'' Said Ally

''oh yeah? And what's that?'' said Austin still lost in Ally's eyes

''Strawberries and whipped cream and bananas and chocolate cream'' said Ally

''mmm… delicious'' Said Austin and got lost in Ally eyes but this time Ally got lost in his eyes as well and they started kissing again and after a few minutes they rolled over and when Ally opened her eyes she noticed that underneath her bed there was another camera so she broke the kiss

''Just found another camera'' Said Ally stretching out to get it

''And this time it's on wheels'' Said Austin and they both started laughing

''Okay should we tell my brother and Dallas off this time?'' Said Ally

''Yea'' said Austin

''Let's just delete the footage of us kissing first'' Said Austin

''Wait, let me upload it on my computer…'' said Ally kissing Austin again and going over to her computer and opened it and put the USB cable in and started uploading the video and after a few seconds it was uploaded so they deleted it from the camera and took the other camera and walked to Dez's room where he and Dallas probably were, they knocked and opened the door and Ally walked in as Austin followed her when they noticed that they were sitting on Dez's Laptop, Ally walked up to the Laptop and closed it and they looked at her and Austin and saw the 2 cameras

''We got caught'' Said Dallas

''Oh well'' Said Dez and opened up his laptop again

''Seriously guys, c'mon why would you put camera's in my room?'' Said Ally closing the laptop again so that Dez would listen

''because as I said one of your friends asked me to tell her who you fancy'' Said Dez

''Don't lie'' She said shaking her head while Austin threw the cameras on the bed and as they were walking outside Ally turned around and said

''I thought you were better than that Dallas, I mean seriously can't at least you give me some privacy…'' said Ally and walked out

''She's mad at me now'' Said Dallas looking down

''no she's not'' Said Dez

''Ughhh… you don't get anything… I want to be alone I'll see you later… bye… '' Said Dallas as he walked out and before he went he thought he should atleast apologize so he went and knocked on Ally's room's door and as he heard her say

''Come in'' he walked in and told her

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you''

''That's okay, but I seriously thought you were better than my brother, I mean spying on me… That's really low…'' Said Ally

''Sorry'' Said Dallas and Ally went up to him and hugged him

''don't worry about it… it's okay… but never do that again'' She told him

''I won't'' Said Dallas

''you promise?'' said Ally

''I promise'' said Dallas

''Okay go to my brother he can't live without you'' said Ally and started to laugh and so did he and as he walked out Austin turned to Ally and said

''I guess he really didn't want to do that''

''I know'' responded ally

''Where were we?'' Said Austin and Ally smiled and walked further to him and straddled his hips ''I think we were about here'' She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips and they kissed for a few minutes until they heard someone knock on the door so she jumped out of Austins lap groaning that someone keeps interrupting them and went to the computer and quickly opened her Facebook and just started scrolling through the newsfeed and Austin came up to her and looked with her and when they heard the knock again they saw a funny picture – just what they needed and started laughing and Ally quickly said

''Come in'' She said Laughing blushed a little

''hai roomies'' Said Livvy coming in

''where am I sleeping tonight?'' she asked

''uhmm bottom bunk'' said Austin and winked to Ally and both of them blushed

''okay'' she said skipping to her bed and Austin whispered in Ally's ear with a husky voice

''I wish it wasn't dark because I still want to go outside and just kiss you and not stop holding you forever'' and Ally flushed red with blush and Austin smiled loving the way Ally blushed whenever he whispered something like that

''I wish that too… But we could still kiss if your sister wasn't here'' Said Ally blushing as she whispered into Austins ear

''why are you whispering?'' Said Livvy looking at them

''No reason… I was thinking don't you want to get your favourite soft toy from home so that it's easier for you to sleep?'' Said Austin and Ally blushed knowing why he said that

''But…its dark outside I am scared…'' Said Livvy with her puppy dog eyes

''Okay I'll go with you'' Said Austin

''I'll go too'' Said Ally

''Okay'' said Livvy and started jumping up and down

''stop jumping! Let's go get your toy so that you can be sound asleep at night and won't hear any talking or anything'' Said Austin and winked to Ally who blushed

''Okay!'' Said Livvy and started skipping out of the door and Ally and Austin followed her and once they got outside Austin noticed that all Ally had on was the t-shirt from before, and shorts. it was freezing cold so he took his hoodie off and wrapped it around Ally's shoulders and she looked up at him and said;

''awe… but you really shouldn't have, you're gonna be cold now…''

''I don't care… As long as my girl is warm'' Said Austin and saw Ally blushing again

''I love it when you blush'' said Austin and Ally just blushed even more

''Come on you love birds… I thought you were just friends… why are you looking into each other's eyes'' Said Livvy and both of them snap out of it

''we weren't we were just talking…'' Said Austin

''Okay anyway… Let's go get your toy'' said Ally and blushed even redder… if that's even possible

''Okay!'' Said Livvy skipping in front of us and me and Austin took each other's hands and I leaned on his shoulder and sighed

''I somehow don't want to keep us a secret'' Ally said pointing at herself and Austin

''Me too but you know if your parents found out then we'd be dead meat and probably not allowed to have sleepovers anymore'' Said Austin and squeezed ally's hand a little harder as she blushed

''yea I guess Ur right…'' Said Ally as they arrived at Austin house. They stayed outside talking while Livvy went inside to get her toy, just as they were starting to look in their eyes and were starting to lean in for a kiss Livvy came outside and saw that Ally was leaned against a wall with Austin next to her and both of them were looking in each other's eyes and said

''Sure you're not 2 love birds falling in love with each other…'' Said Livvy with a smirk on her face

''you know even though she's 5 now… she's very smart…'' Whispered Ally in Austin's ear

''yea and she will have loads of time to sneak up on us since she doesn't have school yet…'' Austin whispered back

''we're not fallin in love sweetheart, we were just talking… and don't worry, I wont steel your lovely and awesome brother away from you'' said Ally as she kneeled on one knee to be the same height as Livvy and then looked at Austin and saw him getting sadder and she winked at him and he started laughing a little and turned his head and both of them snapped their heads back to Livvy when they noticed that she was running up to Ally and hugged her

''Good… Because I don't know what I'd do without my brother… he's like my best friend and I love him!'' Said Livvy and hugged her even tighter and Ally hugged back and smiled as she heard the part where Livvy said that she loved his brother

''I'm Glad, now let's walk back to my room and play a game, then me and your brother will tuck you in so that you can sleep, and we'll go to sleep a little after cuz we wanna talk'' said Ally

''Okay, lets go home.'' Said Livvy as she stopped hugging Ally and took her hand instead and then took Austin's hand in her other hand

''can you pwease cawwy mee?'' Pleaded Livvy in a baby voice

**_TBC (to be continued!)_**

**_Bye, i'll try to update soon :) Please Review! :) i will update when there are 4+ reviews so it's up to you when i update ;) _**

**_P.S there may be a contest at the bottom of the story the next time i update so look for that;)_**

**_till next time ;) Lolaxxx _**


	7. Chapter 5

_**A/N sorry that this is a short one i promise i'll make the next one longer thanks for all the reviews and im glad you like my story a new chapter for you all:) **_

''can you pwease cawwy mee?'' Pleaded Livvy in a baby voice

''okay sweetie get on my back'' Said Austin smiling

''no… I meant can you both carry me like you did when I was little'' Responded Livvy

''oh I think she means the chair'' Ally told Austin giggling

''Okay so how did we put our hands'' Austin said when he took Ally's hands and looked in her eyes and made her blush

''Uhmm ur hand goes here and mine there and then there…Done'' Said Ally still blushing and trying not to look in Austins hazel eyes  
'' Okay get on princess Livvy'' Said Austin as ally giggled

''YAY'' She screamed as she sat on both of their hands and both of them started laughing as they were walking home with Livvy on their hands while Livvy was telling a story about what their parents were doing today and Austin &Ally started looking into each others eyes behind livvys back but as soon as they were leaning in they heard Livvy scream a little they noticed that she had a spider on her hand

''Don't worry it wont bite'' Said Ally and made sure that Livvy was still safe as she took her hand to take the spider off her and put it on a nearby tree and as she did Livvy jumped off of their hands and went to pick up a ladybug off of the tree's leaf and started skipping back into the house because they had walked her that far and they just giggled a little and saw that their parents are still in the house so they ran to their tree house which didn't have a roof and both of them laid on the mattress that was covered with a plastic sheet, so it wouldn't get ruined –which they put over when Ally was leaving to live in L.A

''I've missed you so much, I can't believe we're fifteen now and that our first kiss was 4 years ago…'' Said Austin as he looked up at the stars and smiling a little

''I've missed you as well, I know this might sound a little weird but every time I closed my eyes I could see you and me kissing and I don't know why but every time we kiss it just seems… perfect and it feels so right… like it's just... meant to be'' Said Ally and smiling a little as she looked up at the stars

''It doesn't sound weird at all… because every time I close my eyes I feel and see the exact same thing..'' said Austin and they both looked up at each other and smiled and rolled over and were only a centimetre away from each other

''Do you remember when we were 10 and we built this tree house…''Whispered Austin only for them to hear

''Yea'' Ally whispered back

''do you remember that day when we were looking up at the stars and got dared to hold hands for the whole day or kiss each other for a minute and we chose hand holding so both of us were holding hands for the whole day'' he said again

''Yea… that's sorta the day I started liking you…'' she responded

''same here… I actually wanted to kiss you at that moment…'' he whispered

''so did I…'' responded Ally wrapping her hands around his neck and looking into his eyes

''how about we make up for lost time?'' whispered Austin into Ally's ear

''yea…let's do that'' Ally whispered back as Austin wrapped his hands around Ally's waist and they stood up and went to lean against the wall and started kissing each other and fighting with each other's tongues and then they heard their names being shouted from Ally's house so they stopped kissing and wiped their lips so that their dry and not with Ally'slip gloss. After a few seconds they ran up to where Ally's mum was waiting in a dress for them

''where were you two, we were going to leave to go to the club 5 minutes ago…'' said Penny as ally spaced out a little wondering if they were there really that long

''sorry mum we just went to check out our old tree house and lost track of time when we started looking up at the stars and started catching up, but don't worry we will play a game with Livvy and then we'll make sure she goes to sleep'' Said Ally and smiled up at her mum

_**A/N review and tell me what you think :) oh and next chapter will be with ally's POV :) maybe Austin's dunno yet :)**_

_**good night everyone, have to wake up early tomrz and it's already 1:34 am ;D anywayz byee i'll try and update soon**_

_**Lolaxxx :)**_


End file.
